


Something Psychological : An Under The Dome Music Video : Barbie/Hunter

by Braid7



Category: Under The Dome (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A daft little vidlet just to celebrate the number of times Barbie manhandled Hunter in the space of two episodes. Season 2. Song by Dirty Secretz vs Katie Lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Psychological : An Under The Dome Music Video : Barbie/Hunter

[Something Psychological : Barbie/Hunter : Under The Dome (Season 2) : link to external site](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/dome.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/856/something-psychological-under-the-dome-barbie-hunter)


End file.
